Yautja Elder
by Ravenauss
Summary: Mika takes it on her sleeve to 'protect' these strange humanoid creatures from the government. An Yautja Elder notices her brave actions and decides to repay her for her deeds. Will she stay on earth or follow them into space? What adventure awaits her? Read more to find out.
1. The Meeting

Rajk'a was an older Yautja Elder. He had many who respected him, a whole planet you could say. He also had many mates and children, or as they said 'pups'.

Yet there was always a thing he missed, some companionship. Even though he would never admit to it.

Today he would be back on planet Earth, to finish the hunt. He had a couple of unblooded which needed to finish their trial. They would kill the xenomorphs and bring back the queen's skull. If everything ran according plan that was.

He wasn't worried, he had good warriors with him, only time would tell if they would take the path Paya led them.

* * *

Arriving back on the planet gave him a deja-vu feeling, he had come here many times before. Not only to hunt, but to observe as well. He liked the Ooman race, they seemed weak. But they had a lot on their sleeve.

Not far from where the ship landed a girl named Mika wondered aimlessly through the woods. It was still daylight, that was a good thing. She enjoyed hiking from time to time, it made her clear her mind. Usually one of her friends would join her, but he had work. So she adventured alone, nothing wrong with that.

She was just about to jump over a puddle of water when a shimmering in the trees caught her attention. She cocked her head in curiosity. Was it her imagination? Mika shrugged and went on with walking, there was no time for thinking right now. It was to relax and explore.

That was until the shimmering form landed in front of her, making her shriek and jump backwards. Whatever the thing was it showed itself, and Mika looked in awe at it's body structure.

She had never seen something like that before, was it even real? Well of course it was, it's even invisible! It had reptilian skin and long ass cables coming from the head, looking a bit like dreadlocks? It had a net covering most of it's body and armor on it's chest, legs and lower part. A strange mask on it's face. Some weird looking thing on it's shoulder, and long blades coming out of it's wrist.

Speaking about that she even had 3 laser dots on her, probably not a good thing. Especially cause she heard some loud buzzing coming from the long shaped thing on it's shoulder.

But her hero saved her then, another alien like thing arrived. It was bigger and higher than the first one. It had the same armor on though more fancy? It even had a cape on it's back.

Was this one more special? She wondered.

" **This one doesn't carry weapons, no honor kill."** Rajk'a said, eying the still not scared female.

At last the first alien walked away, she didn't even have time to look at it before it's shimmering disappeared in the trees again. Oddly enough the second one, or more higher one stayed.

" _I hope he didn't do any harm."_ came it's deep gravelly voice.

Mika didn't realize she was staring until the big one shifted from one foot to another.

"Oh.. uh.. no all is well. I didn't know you guy's could speak English?"

" _Long observing."_ he said.

She kinda liked his voice, even though it sound out of place. Out of time more to say. But it was sweet to her ears.

" _Not afraid of us?"_

Mika shook her head, why should she? Ok, some aliens decided to visit earth. She figured one of these years some aliens would come. Right?

"What is your kind called?"

" _We are Hish-Qu-Ten, or also Yautja. Though humans often call us predators."_

Again she was in awe.

"Yautja.." she whispered lowly.

He picked it up and nodded slowly.

"So, what are you doing here?"

" _We are hunting."_

That didn't sound good, cold sweat started to form on her body. Her mouth felt dry. She felt rather odd right now. As if something wasn't good.

"I assume you hunt humans?"

Again he nodded, though slowly. Almost unnoticed.

"Is that why that Yautja was staring at me? He wanted to kill me?"

" _It isn't an honored kill."_

"I'm not honored enough?"

" _You don't carry any weapons, others do. They attack us."_

"Well no shit, I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You guy's look dangerous."

Rajk'a started purring, he liked this little female. She wasn't scared to talk back either.

" _Yet here you are, talking to one of them."_

"Well I can always walk away."

She crossed her arms to make her point. The predator was amused. He was so intrigued by her that he wanted to take her with him.

She wouldn't be the first human, nor the last. But their close connection was somewhat rudely interrupted by one of his students. Rajk'a growled lowly in his throat before facing said student.

" **Elder, there are no xenomorphs in the area."**

That was odd, they should be here. They got a warning that the humans activated the pods.

Unless something was up down in the facility.

" **Head back to the spot, I will arrive shortly."**

It was rather fascinating to see them chirp and growl at each other, as if she was witnessing something she'd never seen before, well it kinda was. Truth be told the big one said it's goodbyes and left to follow the others, all of them changed into a shimmering form. Mika frowned, she hoped to follow them to see what was up. It seemed there was trouble, that's what she could get out of the posture of the big one.

She already liked the guy or predator. He was cool, she could chill with him. Did they even know what that meant? She secretly hoped they did.

Then it hit her, like someone smacking the shit out of her, she had communicated with an alien. So cool! Hopefully nobody would find out, god knows if the government did. They would question her and all that crazy stuff. And then try to capture them to do tests and experiments on them. Oh no that wasn't gonna happen, Mika would make sure of it. She will protect them! Yes, that was an idea.

Now only to find them.

* * *

 **Hello all, another story ready for you guy's.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 **More chapters will follow.**


	2. The Saving

Rajk'a was currently busy fighting off the xenomorphs. They were with many and appeared all of a sudden. His three other students were also occupied. So none one really noticed the small human girl watching the fight scene.

"C'jit.." Rajk'a cursed when he impaled the last xenomorph.

It wouldn't be the last, he sensed there where more.

"That was awesome!" someone screamed from the bushes.

Rajk'a recognised the voice and cursed again, what did she do here? His other students looked at each other with a wary look behind their mask. He commanded them to go on and find the queen before it was to late.

" _Why did you follow?"_ he asked once she appeared.

Mika shrugged before answering, "I didn't, it was a lucky guess to find you guy's. I just followed the bombing sounds."

He sighed deeply before fully facing her.

" _Go home, you shouldn't be here. It's far to dangerous."_

"And let you be captured by the government? I think not."

He cocked his head on that, it looked cute. Mika giggled.

"Therefore I personally assigned myself as your protector!"

He didn't know whether to laugh or sigh again, either way she would be the dead of him. So he merely stepped closer, crouched in front of her.

" _Go home, small one. We will be safe."_ he said in a gentle tone.

But Mika shook her head and crossed her arms. She would stay.

She was quite persistent.

" _Don't walk in the way then."_ he warned her.

Truth be told they went on their way. Mika behaved perfectly and didn't stand in the way once. She even managed to protect him once from an attack by quickly grabbing his spear. It didn't take long to find the students either, they were all eying the queen who was menacingly advancing towards them.

"Oh god.." Mika whispered before all hell broke loose.

With some help from their elder they managed to bring down the queen, the three students roared in victory and tried to cut the head off. On this Mika had to look away before she would throw up, the sounds where horrible.

She couldn't manage to do things like that. But hey, that's what they where build for.

"So what now?" she asked once they got the skull cut clean.

" _We are heading back to our planet."_ Rajk'a answered.

A pang of sadness hit her then, they would leave. And she would be stuck on earth doing the same old thing.

"Oh.. that's nice."

" _You have proven yourself greatly today, small one."_ he said before putting his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled before it dissappeared.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guy's. Even though one of you wanted to murder me." she said in a giggle.

The others nodded weakly when their elder translated what she had said.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part, Mika didn't want to. But she had no choice. They had no time for small weak human girls like her.

* * *

Unknown to Mika while she was walking back through the woods, somebody was watching her. Somebody with dark plans. She heard some noises but assumed it was merely some animals. Oh boy how wrong she was, she better paid attention to her surroundings.

"Good girl." is the last thing she heard before somebody muffled her mouth with a small cloth.

She shouldn't have taken a whif of it, but she needed to breath. Whatever it was it made her lightheaded immediately.

Mika woke up in a strange white room, with only a bed and a toilet. She still felt out of place due the drugs.

"Fuck.." she whispered out before the door opened.

Guard came in with behind him someone with a white coat on. No doubt this was what she meant earlier. They would question her on the predators.

"Mika Crossfeld." they said, they even knew her name.

"What do you want?"

"It's not that hard, just tell us where they are."

"And why would I do that?"

The man chuckled.

"I figured you'd say something like that."

He held out a tazer. It looked harmless cause it was so small, but Mika wasn't entirely sure. Will they actually use it?

"Just tell us where they are, and we'll be on our way."

"And what about me?"

"You'll be set free, given a reward and even a house." he said.

It sound appealing but even Mika knew this was just a trick.

"No, I'm not telling you."

"So be it." is what he said.

He put the stick against her body, she felt immense pain.

"I can do this all day long, little girl."

"F-cking b-astard.."

He smiled on that.

This went on for several hours, she wouldn't budge though. She refused to tell them their whereabouts. Maybe they were still on earth, who would know. They could use this guy as a trophy she thought. At last they finally left her alone, she was exhausted and in pain. They even put the tazer higher at some point. She was sure that goddamned guard was laughing at some point. She heard someone snickering at least.

* * *

An ear splitting roar was what woke her up from her slumber. Immediately Mika was awake, and happy.

He was here! He came to save her.

It didn't take long for the elder to find her either, he wrenched the door away and walked in. Concern fell away from him upon seeing the young ooman girl. She was still alive, a bit bruised but alive.

" _Ready?"_ he asked.

She nodded and together they left the building, with slitting throats and decapitating heads off. Well that's what he did, while Mika looked away. Rajk'a knew immediately that she was captured and set the ship back down on earth. He followed the dishonored oomans, murdering them on sight. He was glad to have found her, worried that she would be hurt but she seemed fine for now.

They made it back to the ship, which was cloaked for now.

" _Agaj'ya,"_ he said.

"What was that?" she wondered.

A soft buzzing sound was heard before the ship uncloaked itself.

Mika could only watch in fascination.

"Wow that was cool, what did you say?"

" _Agai'ya meaning 'realm'."_

"What is gonna happen now?"

" _You'll have to come with me, it is to dangerous for you to stay on earth."_ he said.

Mika got excited hearing that, a new planet, new species. How interesting. Though she was happy, she was also a bit scared. What did they think of her? A complete alien to them.

"Won't they hate me?"

" _Some will and some don't."_

Mika nodded, it was mixed really.

She looked away, one last time at planet earth. Seeing the beautiful night and the moon high up in the sky. She would miss it, but it will be better. And with that she entered the ship, didn't look back anymore but only looked forward.

She sat down in one of the chairs that wasn't occupied by the students, crossed her legs. Sighed deeply and smiled. She kept on smiling, even when things would be bad. Everything will be better, it must be at some point, she thought.

Her new life would begin.

* * *

 **Mariah: You'll have to find out :)**

 **And I have not seen The Predator movie yet, I'm really excited to see it though. I've seen some scenes of it, it looks amazing so far.**

 **Snowbird12: I'm sorry you have been ditched before, it's a horrible feeling.**

 **I will try my best to go on with the story as much as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. The Doctor

**Mariah: Thank you for the heads up, I'll take a look for it later. :)**

* * *

Mika watched in amazement how they put the skull of the queen on it's spot. She noticed a whole lot other skulls, even human ones. It was a surprise she wasn't freaked out by it. But she always had some fetish with skulls, they were fascinating. The structure, the color, the shape of it. All had some eerie imagination to it.

Just the thought of it made her shiver. Rajk'a was looking at her the whole time.

" _Do you like them?"_ he asked carefully.

She turned towards him and smiled.

The smile got him off guard. He knew how humans expressed happiness, but it was still foreign to him. Yautja's did it a whole different way, they would challenge each other instead. Thumping their chest while roaring in excitement. But humans.. they were a weaker race, they valued petty things more than important things. And yet he couldn't get his eyes off of them.

"I love it!" she said.

He nodded in agreement. It was nice to have her liking it, it gave him more pride. Not that he needed any more, but it was good for once.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

" _Well, first we will eat. After that you'll be checked at the doctor."_

She frowned, it was rather cute to see her face like this. Her nose crunched up in disgust and a deep pout on her lips. She was cute as a pet.

 _Pet?_ He thought.

They would see her as a pet on his homeplanet. Wasn't she one? He didn't view her as such, he saw her as a friend. But the word 'friend' didn't come as much with their species.

"Do you have children?" she suddenly asked.

Breaking him away from his daydreaming, if you could call it that way. He eyed her with a frown, if they could frown at least.

" _Yes, I have several pups."_

Mika mouthed an 'o' before walking beside him towards the dining room.

It was a large room with a long table and strange looking chairs. Then again, everything was strange with them. Since she didn't eat raw meat, they gave her cooked meat and fruit and vegetables. Not the usual healthy food she had on her planet so she eyed every piece with fascination. Truth be told the fruit was juicy and amazing, while the vegetables had a strange taste on it but equally good. While they were eating she had no feeling as if she was being disgusted. The other students were probably too busy munching and ripping their meat apart to give her a look. If this went on she would be happier than ever.

* * *

After their much needed food Rajk'a leaded her towards a strange dark room, it had white walls with soft blue circles on them.

"I don't like the looks of this." Mika said while eying the strange tools that laid on a table.

Rajk'a chuckled and stepped behind her when she jumped to sit on the examination table. He soothed her by rubbing her shoulders and purring loudly. Though it didn't help when said doctor walked in literally smacking the door against the wall.

"Jesus.." Mika whispered.

Where they always so loud?

Always the use of violence with everything.

For a moment the two of them just stared at each other. As if they had never seen such species before, well Mika had never seen the yautja before. The doctor had seen several humans before and was like Rajk'a old enough to tell it.

" **So this is the human the others have been talking about."** he said.

Rajk'a nodded.

Mika frowned, they were talking in their language again.

"What is he saying?" she tugged at his arm to get his attention.

Just like a child, Rajk'a thought.

" _I was wondering how you looked like."_ the doctor suddenly said in her language.

Oh he spoke English aswell, this was amazing, she thought.

"Are you the same age as Rajk'a?" she asked.

The doctor chuckled. He actually looked like one, he was white with gray stripes decorating his scaly body. On his chest and belly was a black undertone. His dreadlocks were also grey with brown spots on it and silver rings finishing the part.

" _Not as old as he I'm afraid."_

Wow she thought.

She was so in shock that he could speak her language aswell.

" _Now, I need you to open your mouth for me. Just checking if everything is alright."_ he said and held out a strange looking flashlight?

It had spikes all over it and a red light came out of it.

She did what she was asked. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, only a sort buzzing sound was heard.

" _Hmm.. healthy looking uvula, tongue doesn't look infected. Throat has a healthy color. All good."_

he said before pulling away.

Mika smacked her mouth for a moment, feeling how dry it actually was. Rajk'a was still behind her, supporting her in every way.

It was strange how much influence he suddenly had on her, even thought they met not very long ago. In just a day everyting changed. She couldn't imagine a life without him to be honest. He was kind, sweet, strong and proud. A typical male, she thought.

" _Now I need to check your arms and legs, see if they work correctly."_

* * *

After the checkup Mika found herself alone in the company with Rajk'a. She was found healthy. They were sitting at the navigation room, watching space. Watching everything that was around them.

"Do you think there is more to the universe than we know?" she asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

He eyed her shortly, what kinda question was that.

" _Perhaps, who know's."_

"You should know, you guy's are like super old and been visiting alot of planets." she said.

" _We've seen alot, but know nothing of the universe."_

Mika amused herself by poking him, she poked his arm first. When he didn't respond she poked his chest. Again no response. So when she tried to do it again he grabbed her hand. Not hard, but gentle. Like a father he eyed her with a stern look. He didn't know yet how he viewed the young female. She was still like a pup, young, free and innocent. She almost reminded him of his own pups. He missed them sometimes, but he had no time to even see them. Most of them were already grown up, living their own life's and earning their titles. There was no time to venter about it, he had his own troubles and problems. He had a human to take care of now. Something he had never thought about having. Yet here he was.

* * *

Since they had no extra quarter for her to sleep in, she had to stay with him. Not a problem, the bed was big enough. But the girl in question suddenly got very shy. She had never slept with someone in her bed. And now she was forced to stay with an alien throughout the entire night. She tried to brush of the shyness and step into the bed.

Rajk'a was already in there, he was not yet asleep. She wished he was.

" _Guan."_ he said, and the lights went dimly.

Did they use words for everything to work? She often wondered if they clapped the lights on and off, that would be hilarious to see. A clapping yautja.

" _Are you just gonna stare over there?"_ he asked. Still laying down.

Mika blushed.

"No no, I'll uh.. lay down."

When she finally did a hand caressed her shoulder, trying to sooth her. It was working. She wondered what else would work on her. Quickly pushing that thought away she closed her eyes.

" _You'll be safe. Go sleep now, small one."_ he whispered, sounding very sleepy.

She did what she was told and within a few minutes drifted off to sleep. What Rajk'a had planned for her was unknown, but she will be safe. Safe and protected by the elder.


	4. The Training

When Mika woke up she was all alone, Rajk'a had left already. She wondered what time it was, but seeing her surroundings. Armor, skulls, more armor and weapons, lots of them. She figured he didn't have any clock. She bet there was none in the whole ship, how did they tell time then?

Did they use special devices for it maybe? Who knows.

Getting her breakfast was easy, it was already standing ready for her. The same as yesterday though, fruits and cooked beef. She craved some chicken right now, but she had a feeling they didn't even know what that was. Hilarious image though, seeing a yautja run after some chickens. Or maybe they had chickens, just deformed versions. With saliva dripping from their teeth, three times their size and with huge claws.

Mika shuddered, better not think about something like that. It was terrifying enough already. Just the fact that these creatures would exist and all..

She decided to go to the training sector or as Rajk'a called it kehrite. It was fairly big, with place to relax and a play to fight. She noticed Rajk'a's students working with their spears. It almost looked like they were dancing, so fascinating.

" _Do you like it?"_ Rajk'a suddenly appeared next to her.

While her heart calmed down from the mini heart attack, she nodded.

"I like their spears, they are good with it."

" _It's a combistick. We don't use it that often sadly."_

"What do you use then?" she asked curiously.

" _ki'cti-pa."_ he said.

She cocked her head, she had no idea what he just said.

"A what?"

"The wristblades."

"Ahhh.. odd word." she smiled.

" _And chakt-ra of course."_

She lost it already, he and his weird yautja words. He showed her some strange disc looking blade.

"Well whatever you use, it's epic." she said.

He nodded shortly before entering the kehrite. Saying something to his students, it made them leave. They all went to the side, as if something was supposed to happen.

He suddenly turned to her and beckoned for her to come. Was he serious? Did he wanna train with her?

She didn't know any self defense.

"This is gonna be a joke.." she murmured to herself.

" _Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai."_ he said while bowing before her.

"Wha-..!" she barely had time to say a thing before he swept her off her feet.

She ended up on the mat with her back, looking at the students she noticed they were snickering and growling quite loudly. Where they laughing? They were laughing at her!

How embarrassing..

"You could've just warned me." she said before pushing herself up again.

" _Payas leitjin-de Hma'mi'de."_

Mika threw her hands up in the air.

"What are you saying dude!"

" _Duude."_ said a different voice, it was hers. One of the students was mimicking her.

" _You have alot to learn, small one."_ Rajk'a said.

"Well I don't wanna do this, it isn't my thing."

" _You don't want to learn to fight?"_

Mika shook her head.

No never, she hated using violence. Though it was awesome to see others do it, she didn't wanna do it herself. It was just the way she was.

" _Interesting."_ Rajk'a said, more to himself than her.

The more time went by the more interested he got in her. She was fascinating, just the way she looked at things. Her eyes would sparkle as if everything was new to her. It probably was, but even now when his students were training. He needed to find more about her. She may not be good for fighting, but something else would be better. He just had to find out what.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He didn't realize he was literally staring at her until she spoke. He was lost in his head, he hated doing that. It made him feel weak. Or old? Maybe that was the case, he was getting to old for petty things like this.

" **N'yaka-de, we are close to our home planet."** one of his students said.

They will be home soon, he will be back at his usual spot. And she? His people will view her as his pet, perhaps that was the best thing for now. But was she really a pet to him? He saw more in her, in such little time they had.

"What is going on?"

" _We will be home soon."_ he said and started purring. He seemed happy.

Mika walked a closer to him, that close that she was literally in his personal space. She could feel the warmth he was giving off aswell.

"Where will I go from now on?" she whispered to him only.

As if the others couldn't pick it up, but they didn't understand her language.. at least not yet. He may put it as a law for them to learn the earth languages. It would be easier with their hunt.

" _Are you worried?"_

"Well kinda.." she shrugged, hopping from one foot to another.

She was nervous, her aura was basically giving it of.

" _No harm will come to you, as long you stay with me."_

"What if I get lost?"

" _I highly doubt you get lost.."_

"The possibility Rajk'a!"

He loved the way his name rolled of her tongue, it was almost too sensual for him. He had to control himself, he felt like a younger pup again.

" _Fear not, you won't get lost. I will keep my eye on you."_

That was reassuring, she felt even more embarrassment creeping up on her. Just imagine what the others will think of her, with the elder keeping an constant eye on her.

What was she, some slave?

"What will I do?"

" _You'll find out."_

Mika hated not knowing things, it made her feel on edge. It made her feel out of place. It wasn't fair how he suddenly decides how her life will be. She figured being rebellious wasn't a good thing either. Then they view her as some child.

* * *

The landing seemed to take ages, that's how it felt for Mika at least. Though she was nervous as hell, she couldn't wait to get out either. She wanted to see their home planet, to learn their language and most of all learn the way of the yautja. If there was a way at least, unless it was only violence.

Rajk'a was the first to walk out, he greeted his people with a loud roar and opened his arms. He looked like some king. The students were next, with their victory roar and showing of their kill, the queen's skull.

It wasn't until Rajk'a turned around and looked back at the ship that Mika figured out it was her time to shine, or crumble. She didn't realize how fast she literally ran towards him until she was almost under his cape.

The people were in shock, their elder had brought a ooman to their planet. Was it his pet? It couldn't be!

 _"Be calm, all will be well. You are safe."_ Rajk'a said and rubbed his talons over her forehead for a moment to make her at ease.

It helped only momentarily. Cause the moment she looked around, she saw each and everyone's eyes on her. Some with disgust in them, other curiosity. She was literally terrified.

'Oh my god, this is bad.' she thought. She literally had no idea what to do other than follow Rajk'a. He was greeted by four quite big, not big as him but still, yautja's. Each and one of them gave him a hug. She assumed they were family?

It all went well until one of them spotted her, he was literally a replica of Rajk'a. He even crouched on his knees and tried to get to her.

 **"Interesting looking pet you have there, father."** he chirped to his father.

Mika frowned and went back, she wasn't ready for this.

 **"Not a pet."**

 **"Oh? Just have her with you as company then? Or perhaps to kill eventually?"** he gave up on trying to reach the ooman.

 **"She is a friend."**

His son frowned, of course he did. They were as much surprised as the rest of the people was. Here was the great elder with a ooman, he viewed as a friend. Something that was unheard of.

 **"I will explain later."** Rajk'a brushed them off, he didn't have time for petty things like that now.

The four yautja's left, while the one who tried to get to her eyed her for a sec before finally leaving.

They went to a big castle looking place, she figured that was where he lived. He led her to some private quarters, before sighing deeply.

"Well... that went ok, right?"

Rajk'a turned his head and looked at her for a moment.

 _"Very well indeed, you were as scared as a pup."_ he said and laughed when she pouted.

"I wasn't that scared." she said and crossed her arms in defiance.

 _"Fear was all that I could smell."_

"Give me a break, you know how many there were looking at me? Like hundreds of them!"

 _"A small amount, we usually have more than thousands coming here."_

Howly.. and she was supposed to live here now? Yep, she was dead. D E A D, for real. She wouldn't be able to survive this. Thousands of them? Oh no that was a no go, totally not happening.

Rajk'a noticed her sudden quietness, he cocked his head before sitting next to her on the bed. His hand cradled her chin and he made her look at him.

 _"All will be well, you are safe with me."_ he said in a reassuring tone, that's at least how reassuring a yautja can sound.

Mika nodded.

He was right, everything will be okay. It should be at one point.

* * *

 **Ki'cti-pa = Wristblades**

 **Chakt-ra = Smart disc**

 **Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai = Strength and honour**

 **Payas leitjin-de Hma'mi'de = Remember the gods practice**

 **N'yaka-de = Master**

 **Thank you all for reading :)**

 **I don't have much inspiration left lately, but I'm trying.**


	5. The Others

It was surprisingly much easier to get the days by, Mika thought. Though they were at Rajk'a's home planet, it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. Mainly cause the only thing she saw everyday was him and she basically slept next to him, she had her own quarters now.

But every morning was the same ritual. He woke up much earlier than her, he would get his breakfast and then come in her quarters to wake her up. He even put a special lock system on it so that nobody would get in. Talk about protection.

Today was different, she was awake before he walked in. Or was supposed to be there, he was late. She didn't know their protocol, but being late wasn't one of them. Maybe he got a meeting? Or he had to train some new students? Elder stuff.

While Mika wandered around, she noticed a yautja standing near some steps from the big hall. Only it was slightly taller than usual predators and it had a feminine body structure. Was this a female yautja? She had heard from Rajk'a that females were a bit more tougher to deal with in yautja culture. So finding a mate wasn't simple for some of them.

Said female turned around. Her eyes were blue with a tint of green in it. Her body was orange/brown with black spots all over.

The female yautja turned around fully towards her, in an instant her gaze changed into something darker. As if she was preparing herself to attack Mika. Instantly Mika put a step back, something was wrong.

" **Ner'ta, stop with what you are planning."** came a familiar voice, though she couldn't understand what he said.

" **There is a ooman here, we ought to kill it."**

Rajk'a sighed.

" **The ooman is mine, now go."**

Ner'ta faced Rajk'a. Not long ago these two intertwined with each other in mating season. But right now they couldn't even see each other before getting mad.

" **You have potential, you waste it on a creature like that."** she said while pointing at Mika.

Mika frowned.

"H-hello.. I'm here you know." she said and waved with her hand.

It was kinda dumb to do cause that split second the female got even more angrier.

" **Is it trying to start a battle?"**

" **She doesn't understand our culture yet, now ease and be gone."** He got annoyed, there was always something with the females.

They were either in a bad mood or ready to murder you. The only time they were somewhat nice is when they had pups.

" **You know why I've come here, Rajk'a."** Ner'ta fully ignored the ooman and stepped closer to the elder.

" **I sadly do, and I don't have time for this."**

Ner'ta snorted before tracing her talons over his chest. It was covered with scars of old battles. It made him look more attractive towards females. Mika felt out of place, when she noticed the strange female putting her hand on him, she knew something else was going on. Maybe it was one of his mate's? Either way, she shouldn't be here.

" **Just give me what I want, and you can play further with your pet."**

Rajk'a growled dangerously and smacked her hand away. He didn't have time for petty things like this.

" **Like I said, you can leave."**

With a frustrated sigh the female backed off, snarled something at Mika and left.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

" _Yes, all is well. Why did you leave your quarters?"_

"Well you were a bit late and I figured I'd come look for you," she said.

" _I always return, no matter what."_

She shrugged and followed him to the big hall. It had somewhat of a throne for him and a large table with chairs. The walls were decorated with skulls, weapons and armor. These guy's used everything as a decoration piece. Surprisingly there were no human skulls, she wondered why.

"You got a lot hanging on these walls."

Rajk'a nodded slowly before sitting down in his throne. Well it wasn't exactly a throne, just a bigger chair with horns all around it.

" _Many years of hunting."_

"Wow, this is all yours? That's amazing! Though.. no human skulls, I wonder why."

" _Do you want to see a human skull then?"_

"Oh no no, I was just wondering." she said while throwing her hands up.

" _You have many questions."_

She smiled on that, it was true. She always had some curiosity on things, whether it was about death or something about her own kind. All these questions would go in a circle in her head, making her go crazy. She had to know stuff.

"I wouldn't be good at hunting at all."

" _I've noticed, you weren't good at fighting either."_

"Well I don't like things like that, makes me scared."

Now she got his interest, he leaned his head on his hand and eyed her lazily.

"It's true, it looks nice when other people do it. Though only to fight somebody, not to actually murder them. You know what I mean?"

He nodded.

" _And yet here you are,"_ he said.

"Technically you abducted me."

" _A willing abduction."_

She smiled.

* * *

Few hours later she found herself sitting near Rajk'a at the dining room. If you could call it that way at least. The room itself was pretty blank, the wall had a strange bronze color. There were cream white looking pillars aswell.

While Mika enjoyed her food, somebody was watching her. The first born of Rajk'a kept watching her. Not in a nasty kinda way, more of curiosity.

" **Ga'ko,"** his father broke the spell.

He eyed his father with a blank look, as if nothing had occurred just now.

Mika still had no clue what was going on.

" **Are you that interested in the female?"** Rajk'a asked.

Ga'ko snorted and tried to avoid eye contact with his father. He wasn't interested in the ooman, why would he? Other than killing them to get their skull.

" **He hasn't been succesful in the mating season."** his second born said and laughed when Ga'ko stomped him.

" **C'jit.. it's none of your concern."**

Rajk'a cocked his head.

" **What happend with Je'rta?"**

Ga'ko shuddered, he didn't wanna think of it. It only made him mad.

" **She went with another.."**

The second born started laughing again, this time it attracted Mika's attention. She wondered what was up. Where they talking about her? None of them looked her way, she doubted they would.

" **And you are sad about it?"**

" **No! Never.. I don't get sad, sadness is for weaklings."**

Rajk'a thought differently about it.

Sadness may look weak but it made you stronger.

" **And yet you keep thinking about it."** Rajk'a smirked by his son's actions.

His children were amusing at times, though he didn't see all of them. Only a handful of them.

" **There will be others, enough choices."**

It was true, being the elder's son he had alot of chances to get some females. And yet he didn't feel like taking multiply ones. He was interested of having a life mate. It barely appeared in their world, it was rare.

" **He's to ugly."** his other son said with a smirk.

What followed was a small fight, Ga'ko didn't like what he said.

" **Ki'cte! You two are h'ulij-bpe."** the elder yelled.

At last the two stopped and sat down on their chairs again.

" **You'll find someone Ga'ko. And Me'ro, stop with pestering your brother."**

Said yautja grinned before standing up, he had things to do. Probably train some more. Mika watched him leave and frowned. She had seen the fight break out, she was afraid for a moment. But to see Rajk'a calmly look at them, meant it wasn't all too serious. And again Ga'ko was looking at her, this time she caught his gaze. It felt warm, intense and strong. She wondered what his deal was though.

Maybe he liked her? That was a joke, she was a human or ooman as they would say.

" _Come, small one. We have things to attend to."_

But before he could actually leave with Mika, Ga'ko stopped him.

" **Learn me the language."**

That was weird. Since when was he interested in learning languages and especially earth ones. Ga'ko was usually full speed into murdering whatever crossed his path, he proved that on his first hunt to become blooded.

Rajk'a had a feeling there was more going on than he actually showed. And with a grin he nodded before leaving.

Mika looked one last time behind her, right in golden eyes. She frowned before leaving. Whatever that guy was up to, she would find out. One way or another.

* * *

 **Ki'cte = Enough**

 **H'ulij-bpe = Crazy**

 **C'jit = Fuck**


	6. The Trophies

Whenever Mika had the chance, she would go to the trophy room. To watch every skull that as presented, she found it fascinating. Though in a scary eerie way. Today Rajk'a accompanied her, he sometimes wondered what was going through her mind. After seeing her touch several skulls in awe, he got more interested to find out.

 _"What do you think of it?"_ he asked.

Mika was staring at the queen's skull for a while before answering him.

"I'm not sure, though it's creepy as hell. It still has some sense of art on it."

Rajk'a nodded.

Though he didn't see it that way. For him they were just trophies he needed to represent. It was tradition for them.

Mika put her hand on a human skull. She carefuly traced her fingers around it.

"It's interesting how we are made you know?"

Rajk'a tilted his head, indicating for her to go on with what she was saying.

"Just the evolution of every creature, it's amazing."

" _Deep thinking over there."_ he said.

Mika smiled, he was right. Right now her thoughts were going a bit deeper than usual. But it was nice to think about it once in a while. At least that's what she thought.

* * *

Few hours later she watched several yautja's approach their elder, she was sat near to him. While he sat on his usual spot, he looked kinda bored though. Then again, nothing really happened. There was the usual yautja's who came everyday, and his own doctor came to check him.

" **Gkaun-yte."** one of them said.

He was green with brown on his belly, he looked quite buff. Not as much as Rajk'a but still noticeable.

" **We have returned from our battle, elder."**

While they conversated in their language. Mika noticed the eldest son of Rajk'a coming towards where she was sitting. Ga'ko looked tired, he had fresh wounds on his chest.

"Are you ok?" Mika asked, though she had a feeling he wouldn't understand.

Which was the case, he merely stared at her dumbfounded. "This is gonna take a while.." she murmured to herself.

Mika pointed at his wounds and then put a thumbs up and down. Ga'ko nodded before sitting down on the seat next to her.

" _You.. are well?"_ he suddenly said.

It surprised Mika, he could speak her language. Somewhat at least.

At last the other yautja's left. Rajk'a turned to the two.

" _His speaking is a bit off, he still has a lot to learn."_

Mika nodded, that was true. But time would bring them enough chances for it to happen. She wondered if she could speak their language as well. That will be cool, though with all their growling and clicks she had no idea what they were saying. And did she have to click and all that to?

Ga'ko was still looking at her, she felt kinda uncomfortable by it.

Rajk'a noticed this and barked something at him.

" _He means no harm, he's interested in you."_

Mika eyed the several human skulls decorating his hips. Yeah very interested.. she thought.

"Hopefully not to put me down as a trophy."

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly, while Mika enjoyed her food like the rest. She barely had any of them eye her anymore, it's like they were used by her presence. Or maybe they didn't care. That was probably the case.

"Do you guy's have party's?"

It was silent for a while. She had a feeling that Rajk'a had no idea what she meant.

"You know, with music and dancing, having some drinks and all that."

" _No we don't have such 'party's'. We often celebrate our victory by fighting each other."_

Of course, violence with everything. Why she even bothered to ask while she already knew the answer.

"Is there any day where you don't use violence?"

He shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do, that doesn't involve fighting and all that?"

Rajk'a poured some strange alcohol in his goblet. It was neon red almost, looked fancy though.

" _You can help doctor Vez'ra with his research."_

"What kinda research?"

" _To improve our armor and weapons and to understand different species."_

"Does it require a sample of an human?" she asked grinning.

Rajk'a shrugged, he didn't know. That was the doctor's business, not his.

* * *

Mika decided to take up what Rajk'a had said, maybe the doctor really needed help. It was easy to find him, he was a few quarters away from where Rajk'a slept.

After knocking on the door, the door swooshed open. At first Vez'ra looked angry, he was probably doing something. That was until he noticed it was the ooman female, wasn't she supposed to be with the elder?

"Hey.. I'm sorry to disturb you. But Rajk'a told me you had some work to do?"

Work to do? What did she mean? For a moment he was silent, until his brain finally decided to bring back some memories.

" _Ah you mean the research to improve the bio mask?"_

She had no idea what kinda weapons they were, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah that thing."

Vez'ra nodded before stepping back in his quarters.

Did he want her to come in aswell?

" _You can come in."_ his voice came from way in the back.

She didn't know what to expect once she was in. While Rajk'a had armor and skulls hanging all around his room, Vez'ra had doctor supplies wondering about. They weren't the usual supplies you would see in a hospital, this was alien stuff. Weird scalpels, light saber looking things and a bunch of other stuff.

"Wow you have a lot of stuff." she said.

Vez'ra merely nodded before grabbing a weapon with a strange looking spear sticking out of it.

" _This is bhrak-chei. We don't use it as much. You have to flick this part before firing."_ he showed her how it worked.

It was fascinating to see how their weapons worked.

" _This is dah'kte, We have it with us in every battle. It's one of the main weapons we use."_

For the rest of the day Vez'ra showed her every tool, weapon or even armor piece. She learned a lot that day.

While walking back to her quarters, she heard some shouting and roaring.

She wondered what was up and followed the sound.

" **You haven't proved yourself, Mr'ak."** Rajk'a said.

" **I have! I have showed multiply times!"**

" **You aren't ready to go on the hunt."**

Mr'ak roared in anger, his father was ridiculous. He may be the elder but that was about it. He didn't care what position he had. He was never there for him anyway, only his mother and several siblings.

" **How do you know, you never have time for us."**

Ga'ko who was also there shook his head in disappointment. His father was right, Mr'ak wan't ready he was but just a teenager who went crazy with hormones. Mika was listening from behind a wall, she didn't wanna interrupt. Not that she could understand them anyway.

" **Let me do this hunt, father."** Mr'ak practically begged him.

But again Rajk'a disagreed to it and told him to train more. Mr'ak roared one last time before leaving in anger.

" _I know you are there, Mika."_ Rajk'a said.

She blushed heavily before entering the big hall. Ga'ko was still there, checking his wrist computer thing.

"What happened?"

" _That was my youngest son, he wanted to go on a hunt. But I told him not to."_

"Why don't you allow him?" she wondered.

" _He's a mere pup, he doesn't know how to handle a dah'tke or a ki'cti-pa. It would be a suicide mission."_

Mika nodded, no idea what those things were but she had a feeling it had to do with the weapons. She imagined it wasn't easy to use them and all. And to wear heavy armor like that. She would flop to the ground wearing something like that.

"Do you go on hunts often?"

 _"Not as much anymore, I have a planet to lead."_

He probably had a lot to do anyway. Being a leader wasn't easy, but nothing was easy. It was the plan to go on and take the challenge of life. Because life itself had had it's moments of good and bad.

Mika smiled, she couldn't wait for the future to unfold.

* * *

 **Gkaun-yte = Hello**

 **Bhrak-chei = Speargun**

 **Dah'kte = Wristblades**

 **Ki'cti-pa = Combistick**


End file.
